Psotnica
by MeiVincent
Summary: Hermione Granger to zwykła nastolatka z problemami, ale wszystko bardziej się komplikuje, kiedy jej sekret wychodzi na jaw. Co zrobi dziewczyna? Jak potoczy się jej życie? Zobaczcie sami...
1. Chapter 1

Witajcie. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie i mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. Uszanuję każdy komentarz, każdą podpowiedź na temat pisowni itp. Za każdy błąd w pisowni bądź ortograficzny bardzo Was przepraszam nie jestem najlepsza z języka polskiego ;)

Tak więc życzę miłego czytania ^^

***.

Zapłakana Hermiona wpadła do dormitorium robiąc przy tym dużo hałasu. Położyła się na łóżku, zaciągnęła kotary i wyciągnęła pergamin, żeby coś napisać. Zdezorientowana Ginny podeszła do niej i spróbowała wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek informacje. Odsłoniła kotary dzielące ją od Hermiony i zaczęła:

-Co się stało ?

-...

-Dlaczego tak nagle wpadłaś do dormitorium ?

-...

-Nie powinnaś być na eliksirach ?

-NIE CHCE TAM IŚĆ ! Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze tam pójdę...

-Przecież nie możesz zawalić roku !Jesteś najlepszą uczennicą oraz Prefekt Naczelną.

-Mam to gdzieś! Nie mam zamiaru więcej się tam pokazywać !

-Powiesz mi chociaż dlaczego ?

-Nie... .Nie mogę... .Wiem, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale ta informacja zmieniłaby twoje nastawienie w stosunku do mnie... Nie chce zepsuć naszej przyjaźni.

-Zepsujesz ją jeśli mi nie powiesz ! To jak?

-...

-Hmmm ?

-...

-NO POWIESZ MI WRESZCIE, CZY MAM TO WYDUSIĆ Z CIEBIE SIŁĄ ?!

-No dobrze... .Ale nie tutaj. Pójdźmy do Hogsmeade na kawę.

-Niech Ci będzie.

-To poczekaj chwilkę, a ja pójdę się przebrać.

Hermiona ociągając się weszła do łazienki, aby doprowadzić się do porządku. Niestety schodząc z łóżka upuściła pergamin. Ginny go zauważyła i podniosła. Strasznie ją korciło, aby go rozwinąć i przeczytać. Ciekawość jednak zwyciężyła. Ginewra otworzyła wiadomość i zagłębiła się w treść listu. Hermiona pisała do swoich rodziców.

_,,Przepraszam Was,ale w tym roku nie wrócę do domu_. _Nie chciałam żebyście dowiedzieli się o tym w taki sposób, ale nie mam innego wyjścia"_

Po przeczytaniu dalszej części wiadomości, Ginny zamarła i wypuściła pergamin z rąk. Kiedy Hermiona wróciła, Ginny nie wytrzymała i wybuchła.

-JESTEŚ W CIĄŻY ?!

***.

-Ja... Skąd... Ja... Dlaczego... Emmmmmm...

Hermiona się jąkała i nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć koleżance. Po chwili zauważyła swój pergamin na ziemi. Nagle zdezorientowanie przeszło na wściekłość.

-Dlaczego przeczytałaś treść mojej wiadomości ?! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić ?

-Ja nie chciałam... Ja... zauważyłam, że to do twoich rodziców, a ty nie piszesz do nich zbyt często... Byłam ciekawa co chcesz im przekazać. Naprawdę, ja...

-Mogłaś odłożyć na łóżko i zostawić w spokoju...

-Przepraszam.

-Teraz będziesz stała taka naburmuszona i się do mnie nie odezwiesz ?

-...Przepraszam. Trochę mnie poniosło. W sumie to pewnie zrobiłabym to samo na twoim miejscu.

-Ale wciąż nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie. Czy Ty jesteś w ciąży ?

-Ja... noooooo... Tak.

-Dlaczego od razu mi nie powiedzieliście ? To wspaniale. Ale ten Ron jest głupi. Jak mogliście to przede mną ukrywać ?

-No właśnie tu się pojawia problem. Ron nie jest ojcem...

-Co ?! Zdradziłaś go ? Z kim ?

-Może chodźmy na tą kawę, wtedy wszystko Ci opowiem.

Hermiona i Ginny wyszły z Hogwartu i udały się do Hogsmeade. Kiedy weszły do pierwszej lepszej kawiarni, Hermiona spanikowała. Przy jednym ze stołów siedział Snape z Malfoyem.

-Usiądźmy gdzieś w rogu...

-Czy to co chcesz mi powiedzieć jest z nimi związane ?

-Aha. Czyli tak. No dobrze jak chcesz. Zamówię kawę, a Ty zajmij nam stolik.

***.

-No więc wszystko się zaczęło od...

-Czekaj, czekaj... Możesz patrzeć na mnie ? Trochę mi nie odpowiada to, że ciągle wpatrujesz się w Draco.

-Przepraszam. No to powracając do mojej historii. Wszystko się zaczęło w momencie kiedy pokłóciłam się z Ronem. Powiedziałam mu, że powinien wydorośleć, a on, jak zawsze podczas każdej kłótni wpadł w furię. Sama dobrze wiesz, że jak jest w takim stanie, to nie panuje nad tym co mówi, ale tym razem przesadził. Zaczął mnie wyzywać od szlam. Żeby nie widział jak płaczę, poszłam do biblioteki i zatopiłam smutek w książkach. Następnego dnia na eliksirach, Snape mnie o coś zapytał, a ja byłam zbyt rozkojarzona i go nie usłyszałam. Nagle Ron wstał i oznajmił, że jednak nie jestem taka mądra jak wszyscy myślą. Bardzo mnie to zabolało. Rozpłakałam się i wybiegłam z sali. Oczywiście po drodze się przewróciłam i zrobiłam z siebie pośmiewisko. Byłam zrozpaczona. Kiedy wyszłam, ktoś za mną wybiegł. Usłyszałam potężny męski głos, który mi się tak podobał. Pamiętasz jak Ci mówiłam, że się zadurzyłam w pewnej osobie ?

-Tak. Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to z nim jesteś w ciąży ?

-...

-SERIO ?!

-Daj mi dokończyć historię... Trochę to potrwa zanim całą ją opowiem, ale sama chciałaś...

-No to mów.

-Masz trochę racji w tym co mówisz. Jest prawdopodobieństwo, że jestem z nim w ciąży... Powracając do tego co mówiłam, stał za mną Snape i oznajmił, że musimy porozmawiać. Kazał mi przyjść do niego po lekcjach. W sumie to nawet się ucieszyłam, że muszę do niego przyjść. Takie spotkanie sam na sam. Chciałam wiedzieć co chce mi powiedzieć, bo jego ton nie brzmiał jak

_,,Przyjdź, bo masz szlaban"_ , tylko tak zachęcająco, wabiąco, seksownie...

-Dobra, nie zagłębiaj się w to. Zrozumiałam. Chciałaś go zaliczyć. On Ciebie. Wszyscy szczęśliwi. Mów co było dalej.

-EJ ! WCALE TAK NIE BYŁO... JA... ANI ON...UHHHHHH... [kpiarskie spojrzenie Ginny]. No dobra, może oboje tego chcieliśmy, a może żadne z nas... W każdym razie, cały dzień nie mogłam się skupić na niczym. Nawet Neville wygrał ze mną pojedynek [cóż za upokorzenie...] , a na dodatek Mcgonagall odjęła mi 5 punktów za nie uważanie na lekcji. W ogóle nie wiedziałam co ona do mnie mówi...

-Za bardzo rozmarzyłam się o Snape'ie... Hahahahahahahahahaha...

-Weź... Mogę Ci nie opowiadać dalej jak tak bardzo chcesz...

-Spokojnie... Pożartować sobie nie wolno...

-No i zapomniałam o czym mówiłam przez Ciebie...

-5 punktów od Gryfindoru.

-Tak. Transmutacja była moją ostatnią lekcją. Szybko pobiegłam do dormitorium, żeby się odświeżyć, a potem do Snape'a. Byłam strasznie podniecona, przez co nie zauważyłam, że ktoś mnie śledzi...

***(przejście do wspomnień Hermiony)

-No,no,no... Kogo moje piękne oczy tu widzą ? Myślałem, że nigdy nie dostaniesz szlabanu, a tu proszę. Taka niespodzianka

-Malfoy...

Draco z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem zbliżał się do Hermiony.

-Też się cieszę, że Cię widzę.[kpiarski uśmieszek] Musiałaś nieźle nabroić, że Snape wlepił Ci karę...Uuuuuu... Niegrzeczna dziewczynka...

Z ostatnimi słowami Dracon stał już przed nią. Lewą ręką złapał ją za biodro i przyciągnął do siebie. Prawą dłoń wplótł w jej bujne włosy, a druga dłoń powędrowała na pośladek Hermiony. Dziewczyna się zarumieniła i była sparaliżowana. Nie miała pojęcia co robić. Po chwili Draco odchylił jej głowę, założył jej loki za ucho i szepnął wabiąco:

-Lubie takie...

Zmysły Dracona zaczęły wariować. Poczuł jej przepiękny zapach i zapragnął jej. Chciał ją bardziej, bliżej... Hermiona nie miała żadnej drogi ucieczki. Trzymał ją tak mocno, że w pewnych momentach aż ją to bolało. Zaczął całować jej szyję i iść w stronę jej ust. Kiedy miał już pocałować jej dolną wargę Hermiona się wyrwała... A raczej ktoś ją porwał z ramion Draco.

-Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz Malfoy. Z damami trzeba delikatnie. Jeśli dama sobie nie życzy to nie można nalegać... Na Merlina. Jak ty mało wiesz o kobietach...

Hermiona dobrze znała ten głos, aż za dobrze. Teraz jej zmysły zaczęły wariować. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Uciekać, płakać, śmiać się, skulić się w pozycje embrionalną, rzucić się w ramiona wybawcy... Za dużo wszystkiego na raz. Zrobiło jej się duszno, wszystko wokół zaczęło wirować. Chciała się obrócić, aby jej wybawca zobaczył, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Nagle nogi się pod nią ugięły. Otworzyła oczy,żeby zobaczyć wybawcę. Jedyne słowo jakie jej się udało powiedzieć było:

-Snape... ?


	2. Chapter 2

W tym fanfiku dużo zachowań powinno Was zaskoczyć, gdyż niektóre nie pasują do danej osoby, ale mam nadzieję, że pomysł się spodoba. ^^

***.

Hermiona obudziła się w komnacie Snape'a. Tak jak to sobie wyobrażała. Sama ze swoim profesorem od eliksirów w jednym pomieszczeniu. Ona leży na jego łóżku, on siedzi tuz obok niej. Zaczęła sobie wyobrażać co się może stać. Podniecenie wzięło górę i dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać się od cichego jęku.

- Hermiona? Nic Ci nie jest?

- Prof...

- Proszę, mów do mnie po imieniu. Dlaczego nie uciekłaś z objęć Dracona? Myślałem, że jesteś dość sprytna by mu się wyślizgnąć śmiech.

- Sparaliżowało mnie. To wszystko działo się tak nagle... Bałam się. Tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Draco?

- Ma szlaban i czeka na karę w dormitorium Ślizgonów. Masz szczęście, że przechodziłem tym korytarzem. Nikt inny nie chodzi po lochach bez powodu.

- ...

- Może masz mi coś do powiedzenia? Takie na przykład "dziękuje"...?

Hermiona się rozpłakała. Była szczęśliwa, że ktoś jej pomógł. Usiadła na łóżku, spojrzała na Snape'a i go przytuliła.

- Dziękuje. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem Ci wdzięczna.

Na twarzy nauczyciela pojawiło się zakłopotanie oraz radość. Wreszcie mógł ją przytulić, wpleść palce w jej włosy i pogadać z nią na poważnie. Odsunął ją od siebie, spojrzał głęboko w oczy i zaczął mówić.

- Powiedziałem, że masz przyjść, bo jest coś ważnego co chciałbym Ci wyznać. Już od dawna mi się podobasz, jesteś bardzo inteligentna i masz powabne ciało.

- Prof... Severusie...

- Kocham Cię.

Hermiona nie wierzyła w to co usłyszała. Te słowa, które marzyła usłyszeć od swojego profesora, wzbudziły w niej od dawna ukrywane uczucia. Rzuciła mu się w objęcia i zaczęła go całować z odwzajemnieniem

***.

- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że z nim spałaś?!

- Tu cię rozczaruje.

- Fuuuuuuu... Ohyda.

- Nie wiesz co mówisz Ginny. Nie spałaś z nim. Jest boski i ma doświadczenie.

- Jesteś obrzydliwa. Może przejdźmy do dalszej części tej historii.

- Później co tydzień do niego przychodziłam, niby w ramach szlabanu.

- TO PRZEZ NIEGO NIE MIAŁAŚ DLA MNIE CZASU?!

- Emmmmm... Tak, przepraszam Cię bardzo ,ale ty przez Harry'ego tez się ze mną nie spotykałaś. Teraz wiesz jak ja się czułam.

- ALE HARRY JEST GEJEM!

Nagle, wszyscy dookoła odwrócili się w stroną stolika Ginny i Hermiony. Dziewczyny zrobiły się całe czerwone i wyszły z kawiarni. Niestety w tym samym czasie Snape i Malfoy również postanowili wyjść.

- Granger, dostajesz szlaban. Dziś u mnie w komnacie.

Hermiona nie chciała się z nim spotykać, więc miała tylko jeden wybór. Skłamać.

- Niestety mam już inne plany. Pomagam profesor McGonagall w uprzątnięciu sali.

- Jakże niezmiernie mi przykro. Ale skoro Ty nie możesz to twoja przyjaciółeczka, Weasley, może do mnie przyjść. Tak panno Ginny. Ty również masz szlaban.

Dziewczyna spanikowała. Doskonale wiedziała co Hermiona robiła ze Snapem w jego komnacie podczas "szlabanów". Stała jak wryta i nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.

-Za co my niby mamy mieć szlaban?!

-Z szacunkiem do nauczyciela, Granger. Minus 20 punktów dla Gryfindoru. Dostajecie szlaban za złe zachowanie w miejscu publicznym.

- Ginny też dziś pomaga profesor McGonagall. - skłamała.

Teraz Snape był zdezorientowany. Dziewczyny, korzystając z nieuwagi nauczyciela, szybko uciekły spod kawiarni. Nie zrobiły paru kroków, a Malfoy już zaczął za nimi biec.

- Hej, Granger. Zaczekaj.

Draco miał w dłoni karteczkę. Dał ją Hermionie i uciekł. Ginny była strasznie ciekawa, co też blondyn ze Slytherinu mógł chcieć od Gryfonki.

- Przeczytaj!

- Może lepiej nie...

- Nooooo, dawaj. Przeczytaj.

- Jak chcesz, ale nie krzycz na mnie później.  
_  
,,Widać, że nie umiesz kłamać, ale Snape jest chyba głupszy niż myślałem. Może się dziś spotkamy? W pokoju życzeń o 19.00. Będę czekał." Draco_

- Ty? Z nim?!

- Nie wyciągaj pochopnie wniosków. Zaraz Ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Ale bądź spokojna.

- Jak mogłaś!? Przecież wiedziałaś, że mi się podoba.! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?!

- Przestań! Uspokój się! Zaraz Ci wytłumaczę. Mówiłaś, że się nie obrazisz. Że nasza przyjaźń przetrwa, więc teraz mnie słuchaj! Pamiętasz bal świąteczny? Tam był Draco. Ślizgoni przemycili trochę alkoholu. Na początku nie dawali go nikomu, ale później tak się upili, że nas nie rozróżniali. Harry i Ron podkradli im trochę i przynieśli Gryfonom. Zauważyłam, że Malfoy ma dość mocną głowę i nie był jeszcze pijany. Nalał do szklanki ponczu i ukradkiem wlał whisky. Ja nie mogłam pić, bo Severus ciągle mnie obserwował... Draco to dostrzegł, dlatego wręczył mi szklankę i powiedział, że Snape przecież się nie dowie. Powiedział również, że fantastycznie dziś wyglądam. Zarumieniłam się, co oczywiście zauważył i zaczął się śmiać. Następnie, spytał się czy z nim zatańczę. Zgodziłam się. Później ciągle dostawałam szklanki z "ponczem". Oczywiście zapomniałam, że nie jestem odporna na alkohol i po czterech szklankach byłam już upita na maksa. Nawet nie zauważyłam jak wszyscy zniknęli.

***przejście do wspomnień Hermiony*

- Gdzie jest reszta?

- Poszli spać. Są słabi hehehehe

- A Sev...

- Pogruchał trochę z McGonagall i zmył się.

- Jesteśmy całkiem sami?

- Raczej tak. - na twarzy Draco pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

Draco zaczął obmacywać Hermionę, a ona na to pozwalała. Podobało jej się to. Chciała zaszaleć. Oderwać się od szarej rzeczywistości. Zaczęła go całować bez opamiętania. Po chwili namiętności, chłopak zaczął szybko, ale subtelnie rozpinać guziki koszulki Hermiony. Dziewczyna go zatrzymała. Ich wzrok się spotkał. Draco zauważył, że dziewczyna była czerwona na policzkach od alkoholu. Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Nie. Nie rozbieraj mnie...

- Ale myślałem, że chcesz. No trudno. Ehhhh... Za kobietami nie nadążysz.

- Chce!

- To czemu nie teraz?!

- Nie zrobię tego w tej sali. A co jak ktoś się obudzi?

- A gdzie? Dormitorium Slytherinu? Gryfindoru?

- Nie i nie. W dormitorium Gryfindoru na pewno jest Ginny, a w Slytherinie nie, bo tamto miejsce mnie obrzydza.

- Łazienka dziewcząt na drugim piętrze. - powiedzieli oboje po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

Szybko zmyli się z sali balowej i z zniecierpliwieniem biegli przed siebie. Oczywiście Draco musiał podtrzymywać Hermionę, ponieważ była zbyt pijana, żeby iść prosto. Kiedy dotarli do łazienki, całkowicie zapomnieli kim są. Myśleli tylko o tej chwili, o tym co zaraz przeżyją.

Następnego dnia Hermiona obudziła się w łóżku swojej przyjaciółki. Doszła do wniosku, że była tak pijana, że pomyliła łóżka po imprezie. Bolała ją głowa i nic nie pamiętała. Po chwili zauważyła na swoim łóżku różę i liścik. Wyskoczyła z łóżka Ginny i od razu się przewróciła, bo miała kaca. Starała się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do liściku. Może jest w nim zawarte to co działo się zeszłej nocy. Trzęsącymi rękami uniosła karteczkę.

_,, Ta noc była wspaniała i mam nadzieję, że nie ostatnia. Do zobaczenia na eliksirach. "_

Hermiona była podniecona. Pomyślała, że to Snape musiał napisać ten liścik. Po raz pierwszy jej powiedział, że ich wspólnie spędzona noc byłą wspaniała. Poczuła do niego jeszcze większe uczucie i zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać.

Na śniadaniu Hermiona ciągle wpatrywała się w profesora Snape'a. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i spokojnie jadł jajecznicę. Jej wpatrywanie się w swojego nauczyciela od eliksirów przerwał Ronald, który spytał się, dlaczego ten ohydny Ślizgon, Malfoy, się w nią wpatruje. Hermiona była oburzona, że to były pierwsze słowa Rona od ich kłótni, więc w przypływie wściekłości uderzyła go w twarz i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali. Ale teraz to ona się zastanawiała, dlaczego ten perfidny dupek się w nią wpatruje.  
Pierwszą lekcją Hermiony były eliksiry, na które dziewczyna tak długo czekała. Z zniecierpliwieniem wypatrywała swojego nauczyciela przed klasą, ale on się nie zjawił. Zamiast nietoperza pojawił się Dumbledore. Powiedział, że profesor zatruł się jajecznicą *ach to uczulenie na białko* i dlatego przyszedł w zastępstwie. Stary dyrektor zaczął lekcję od pracy w parach. Mięli uwarzyć amortencje. Uczniowie sami zaczęli się dobierać w pary, ale było dużo kłótni o to kto z kim chce być w parze, więc dyrektor im przerwał i sam ich połączył. Hermiona została przydzielona do Draco. Ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy podeszła do jego ławki. Draco uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko i uniósł brew w geście flirtu.

- Czy ja naprawdę muszę być z nim w parze?

Dumbledore tylko się uśmiechnął i pokazał gestem ręki, żeby usiadła obok Malfoya. Draco z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy zrobił jej miejsce na swoim krześle. Hermiona tylko prychnęła z pogardą i podsunęła swoje krzesło. Draco w ogóle nie stracił pewności siebie po tak jawnym odrzuceniu jego osoby. Podczas całej lekcji, chłopak dziwnie się zachowywał. Ciągle próbował obejmować Hermionę i niby przypadkiem stykał się z nią dłonią. Posyłał jej uwodzicielskie uśmieszki. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała o co mu może chodzić, wiec po prostu go ignorowała. Dracon nie należy do osób, które można ignorować, więc stał się bardziej natarczywy. Kiedy udało im się uwarzyć wywar, chłopak niebezpiecznie schylił się nad Hermionę i spróbował ją pocałować. Ta odskoczyła od niego tak szybko, że przewróciła ze sobą kociołek. Ślizgon szybko do niej podszedł i pomógł jej wstać. Nikt nie zauważył nawet, że dyrektor głupio się uśmiecha i niezdarnie próbuje to ukryć.

- CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ?!

-... Ty chyba naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz.

- A CO MAM NIBY PAMIĘTAĆ!?

Zirytowana Hermiona odepchnęła chłopaka i zaczęła rozpaczać nad brudną szatą *mania czystości*. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Hermiona próbowała sobie przypomnieć co działo się poprzedniej nocy, ale na próżno. Szybko spakowała książki i wybiegła z sali.

***.

- Co mam zrobić, żeby sobie przypomniała?  
- Może tak po prostu powiedz jej co zaszło między wami...  
- Nieeee... Wolę się trochę zabawić.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział. Dlaczego ten głupi blondyn wszystko przeciąga?

- To co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Zacząłem od tego, że w torbie znajdzie kolejną karteczkę...

- I co tam napisałeś?

- Ja wiem co...

Draco z uśmieszkiem na twarzy odszedł od dyrektora i poszedł w kierunku biblioteki.

***.

Na transmutacji, Hermiona była strasznie rozkojarzona. Nawet nie zauważyła, że Neville coś do niej mówi.

- Pssst. Pssssst...

- Ooo.. Tak Neville?

- Chyba coś Ci wypadło z torby.

- Rzeczywiście, dziękuje.

- A co to za pogaduszki? Nie myślałam nawet o tym, żeby moja najlepsza uczennica mi przerywała prowadzenie lekcji.

- Przepraszamy panią bardzo.

- Co tam trzymasz?

- Ja?! Nic, nic... Taki papierek. Podniosłam z podłogi. Jak tak można nie dbać o naszą Ziemię...

- Hermiono. Oddaj mi tę karteczkę.

Dziewczyna, z oporem, ale jednak, oddaje kawałek papieru i natychmiast robi się czerwona jak burak. Nawet nie wie kto coś w środku napisał. Może to coś sprośnego... Profesor McGonagall czyta zawartość karteczki na głos i staje dęba.

_,,Łazienka dziewcząt na drugim piętrze. Może sobie coś przypomnisz."_

Nagle cała klasa zaczyna wykrzykiwać i gwizdać.

- Uuuuuuuu... Nowy romansik w klasie?

-Uciszcie się! Wszyscy do swoich dormitoriów. Lekcje skończone. Ale nie tak prędko. Ty Hermiono zostajesz.

Granger w ogóle nie wie co się dzieje. Dlaczego ktoś podłożył jej liścik? Po co? Przecież to bez sensu. Przestraszona podchodzi do nauczycielki, myśląc jaką karę może dostać...

- Kto dał Ci tę karteczkę?

- Nie wiem.

- Hermiono, nie kłam.

- Ale ja nie kłamię. Nie miałabym powodu dla którego miałabym kłamać.

- A podejrzewasz kto Ci to dał?

- Nie... Chociaż... Malfoy się dzisiaj dziwnie zachowywał.

- Tak jak myślałam...

- Co pani myślała?

- Czy pamiętasz co zaszło zeszłej nocy między Tobą, a Draco?

- Między nami coś zaszło?! Nie! To nie może być prawda!

- Proszę Cię, uspokój się Hermiono. Posłuchaj mnie. Zeszłej nocy na balu widziałam, że świetnie się bawiłaś w towarzystwie Draco, więc postanowiłam opuścić to pomieszczenie z profesorem Snape'em. Później zaczęliście się całować itd, itp. Ty zaprotestowałaś w pewnym momencie, ale i ta pokusa była większa i poszliście do łazienki dziewcząt na drugim piętrze. Powinnaś się domyśleć co tam robiliście...

- Nie... To zrujnuje moje życie. Jeśli ten gnojek... Ups, przepraszam proszę pani. Jeśli on komuś o tym powie to moje marzenia legną w gruzach... - dziewczyna zamilkła, ale jedna rzecz nie dała jej spokoju. - Skąd pani to wszystko wie.?

- ... Dyrektor Dumbledore ma manie na punkcie swatania ludzi i śledzenia ich poczynań. W związku z tym zamontował wszędzie kamery, bo chce być na bieżąco z nowymi romansami i chce pomóc tym osobom się przełamać. Nie popieram jego zachowania, ale ja nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. W końcu to dyrektor...Ale to co robiłaś też może mieć swoje wyjaśnienie. Chyba znasz to powiedzenie _"Kto się czubi ten się lubi"_...

- Znam, ale to nie działa w ten sposób między nimi. Nienawidzimy się od zawsze i tego nic nie zmieni.

- Możesz już odejść Hermiono. Masz czas wolny. Radziłabym Ci spotkać się z panem Malfoyem i wszystko wyjaśnić.

Dziewczyna wyszła z sali i nawet nie myślała o tym, żeby do niego iść. Poszła od razu do dormitorium. Kiedy weszła do pokoju wspólnego została otoczona pytaniami. Na domiar złego dowiedziała się, że ma szlaban u Snape'a za wybrudzenie posadzki. Z niechęcią opuściła dormitorium i skierowała się w stronę lochów.

***.

- Czekałem na Ciebie. Muszę z Tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

- *o nie... On chyba wie...* - pomyślała Hermiona -Tak? A o czym?

- Chcę porozmawiać o tym co zdarzyło się ostatnio. Byłem pod wpływem bardzo silnego czaru i wykonywałem wszystkie polecenia pewnej osoby. Wszystkie te uczucia, które okazywałem nie były prawdziwe. Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale nie jesteś ani ładna, ani powabna... Tylko inteligencja i nic więcej... Do tego zarozumiała... To wszystko co chciałem Ci przekazać, Granger. Możesz już wyjść. O! Zapomniałbym. Minus 10 punktów dla Gryfindoru za zmarnowanie składników do eliksiru, który został zmarnowany.

Dziewczyna z płaczem wybiegła z komnaty i wpadła na jakąś postać. Zaczęła przepraszać, ale kiedy podniosła wzrok, zamarła.


	3. Chapter 3

Przepraszam za tą przerwę, ale byłam na kolonii i nie miałam czasu pisać. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba.

**BakaMaka: **Jak widzę, zauważyłaś, że postacie zachowują się inaczej. Nie mogę powiedzieć dlaczego, ale możesz mieć pewność, że jest to wszystko całkowicie zaplanowane.

To zapraszam do czytania ^^:

***.

- Czego tu chcesz?

-Mógłbym powiedzieć, że Ciebie, ale pewnie dostałbym w twarz. Znowu...

-Oh, zamknij się Malfoy. - i dziewczyna dała mu plaskacza. Po chwili otrzeźwienia z ciosu, odezwał się.

- Czemu masz zaczerwienione oczy? Płakałaś?

- Co Cię to interesuje?! Zejdź mi z drogi...

- A co jeśli tego nie zrobię? - Blondyn założył ręce na klatkę piersiową.

- To użyję różdżki.

- Nie odważyłabyś się. Chciałem Ci coś powiedzieć, zanim się dowiesz od kogoś innego.

- No to Cię zawiodę. Ten ktoś inny już mnie o wszystkim poinformował. - odparowała myśląc, że właśnie to miał na myśli. Draco roześmiał się.

- Coś Cię bawi, Malfoy?

- Owszem. To, że nie jesteś przerażona i stoisz tu przede mną jak gdyby nigdy nic. Chyba, że nie wiesz wszystkiego.

- Nie boję się Ciebie, Malfoy. Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś taki władczy i wszyscy się Ciebie boją... Wiem wszystko...

-Tak? To mów co "wiesz". - Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby, wiedząc, że na 100% nie zna całej historii.

- Wiem, że brutalnie wykorzystałeś to, że nie byłam trzeźwa...

Dracon znów się roześmiał.

- Droga panno Granger, muszę Cię powiadomić iż jest parę spraw do omówienia. Może spotkamy się za godzinę przy jeziorze?

- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że to nie jest Twój kolejny podstęp? Czemu mam wierzyć, że mnie znowu nie wykorzystasz?

- Nie musisz mi wierzyć. Ty chcesz znać prawdę dlatego się tam pojawisz.

- A co jeśli nie przyjdę?

- Przyjdziesz.

- Nie.

- No to jeszcze zobaczymy.

***.

- _Co ja robię ze swoim życiem? Właśnie szykuję się na poznanie jakiejś (według mnie) nieprzyjemnej prawdy. Mam do tego złe przeczucia. I dlaczego Draco jest taki natarczywy?... To zaczyna być denerwujące. -_ Zostało jeszcze pół godziny. Ciągle rozmyślała o tym, co jeszcze zrobił ten głupi Ślizgon. Zeszła do pokoju wspólnego i miała nadzieję, że nikogo tam nie zastanie. Udało jej się. Szybko przebiegła przez portret i zaczęła pewnym, krokiem iść w stronę zbiornika wodnego. Malfoy się nie mylił. Bardzo chciała poznać prawdę. Kiedy Hermiona dotarła na miejsce, zobaczyła Dracona wpatrującego się w swoje odbicie w tafli wody.

- A nie mówiłem, że przyjdziesz?

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Podeszła do niego, ale nie za blisko. Po chwili zauważyła za nim koc i kosz piknikowy.

- Jak długo już to planowałeś? - spytała zaintrygowana.

- Jakiś czas. Siadaj. Może się napijesz?

Dziewczyna patrząc na kieliszek przypomniała sobie po co tutaj przyszła.

- Nie dzięki. Teraz mów co zaszło na balu.

- Wyluzuj skarbie. - Blondyn uśmiechnął się do siebie kiedy zauważył, że ją to denerwuje. Nie mógł sobie odpuścić dogryzania.

- Nie. Mów. Do mnie. Skarbie. - wypowiedziała Hermiona przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Dobrze. Nie denerwuj się tak... kotku. - W tym momencie nie mógł po prostu wytrzymać. Musiał to powiedzieć. Roześmiał się, ale po chwili zamilkł, bo dostał czymś twardym w głowę.

- Powiedziałam już coś!

- Powiedziałaś, ze mam nie nazywać cię skarbie. O kotku nie było mowy. - Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Nie denerwuj mnie Malfoy, bo...

- Bo? Bo co? Zabijesz mnie?

- Przestań! Gadaj co wydarzyło się na balu!

- Na brodę Merlina, ale jesteś niecierpliwa...

- Mów. - W tym momencie Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała nią w Draco.

- Uspokój się. Schowaj różdżkę, a wszystko Ci powiem. Dobrze. Teraz usiądż na kocu obok mnie i dowiesz się wszystkiego. - Dziewczyna z niechęcią usiadła na skraju koca, tak, żeby nie być zbyt blisko chłopaka.

- Dobrze. Więc jak już wiesz, podobasz mi się od dłuższego czasu. Odtrącałaś mnie, więc wymyśliłem plan. Jak widzisz, wypalił. Jeśli myślałaś, że nalewam Ci do ponczu alkohol, to się myliłaś. Był to eliksir, który odkryłem niedawno. Zażycie go polegało na tym, że osoba napojona nim zakochuje się w osobie stojącej przed nią na jedną noc. Następnego dnia nic nie pamięta. Ma skutki takie jak po wypiciu alkoholu. Tak więc napoiłem Cię nim, a Ty wpadłaś mi prosto w ramiona. Przespaliśmy się i odniosłem Cię do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie na własnych nogach doszłaś do dormitorium. Wracając zobaczyłem Weasleyównę i Pottera obściskujących się na korytarzu, więc trochę poczarowałem i złączyłem ich usta zaklęciem. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od zrobienia z Pottera pośmiewiska. Parę osób przeszło, pośmiało się, a oni próbowali pójść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Później wziąłem jedną różę z wazonu na korytarzu, napisałem na skrawku pergaminu wiadomość i położyłem to na Twoim łóżku. To był trochę śmieszny widok patrzeć, jak pomyliłaś łóżka, ale nie mogłem tam dłużej być. Usłyszałem czyjeś kroki więc wsiadłem z powrotem na miotłę i wyleciałem przez okno do swojego dormitorium. I to jest cała historia. Czy właśnie taką wersje słyszałaś?

Hermiona przez chwilę milczała, a później wybuchła. Zaczęła płakać i histeryzować.

- Wykorzystałeś mnie jak zwykłą zabawkę! Jesteś niemożliwy, Malfoy! I z czego Ty się jeszcze śmiejesz?! Nienawidzę Cię! Jesteś taki jak Twój ojciec! Powinni Cię wysłać do Św. Munga i przebadać Ci głowę! Współczuję wszystkim dziewczynom, które wzdychają na Twój widok! Nie jesteś wart nawet spojrzenia w Twoja stronę! Jesteś szumowiną! Jak można być takim człowiekiem?! Ty znisz... - Hermiona nie dokończyła. Nie mogła. Był jeden powód. Draco zamknął jej usta swoimi. Dziewczyna oszołomiona jego zachowaniem odepchnęła go z całą siłą i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- JAK ŚMIESZ?! DRĘTWOTA!

Draco zesztywniał i Hermiona korzystając z okazji uciekła do szkoły. Szybko pobiegła w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. Chciała się schować i być w samotności. Ale coś jej przeszkodziło. Zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. Przewróciła się na podłogę i zwymiotowała. To nie był jej najlepszy dzień. Zmieniła zdanie co do Pokoju Życzeń i teraz kierowała się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

***.

- Co się stało? Czemu chodzisz sama po szkole o tej godzinie? Dziecko! Jaka Ty jesteś blada. Ale już siadaj na tym łóżku. Zaraz do Ciebie przyjdę.

Pani Pomfrey szybko wzięła jakieś leki i od razu zabrała się do leczenia dziewczyny.

- Co się dzieje? Czemu jesteś taka blada?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Strasznie bolała mnie głowa i zwymiotowałam. Jestem zmęczona. Mogę już iść do dormitorium?

- Przykro mi, ale to chyba niemożliwe. Musisz dziś zostać na noc, bo nie za bardzo wiem co Ci dolega.

Dziewczyna załamała się. To były najgorsze dni w jej życiu. Miała złamane serce i została wykorzystana przez Malfoy'a... Odechciewało jej się żyć.

- Hmmmm... Może to... Nie... A może... Nie, też nie... - pani Pomfrey krzątała się po sali rozmyślając nad tym, co może dolegać Hermionie. Szatynka coraz bardziej się denerwowała. Nagle podskoczyła. Usłyszała coś w rodzaju krzyku. Pielęgniarka szybko do niej podbiegła, a w jej oczach było widać nadzieję. Może wreszcie wie co jej dolega.

- Jak długo masz już zawroty głowy i wymiotujesz?

- Chyba tylko dzisiaj to się zdarzyło. Wie już pani coś?

- Nie do końca... To tylko domysły... Ale to może być prawda...

- _Nie! Tylko tego nie mów! Wszystko tylko nie to zdanie! Błagam! - _pomyślała przerażona dziewczyna.

- Myślę, że jesteś w ciąży.

-_ NIE!_ - Hermiona załamana wiadomością, opadła na poduszki i zaczęła rozpaczać.


	4. END !

Witajcie... I żegnajcie.  
Przepraszam, ale nie dokończę tego opowiadania. Straciłam wenę na pisanie tego fanfica. Wdzięczną nad życie będę dalej pisała, może zacznę pisać coś innego, ale na to opowiadanie już nie mam czasu ani siły. Chcę tylko wyjaśnić parę spraw.

1. Bardzo dziękuję tym, którzy komentowali, bo wtedy wiem gdzie jest coś źle i jak muszę się poprawić. Pozdrawiam Was wszystkich.

2. Sprawa zakończenia i całej treści. Tego fanfica pisałam z koleżanką jak miałyśmy niezłą głupawkę. Całe opowiadanie później przemyślałam i chciałam w to brnąć. Miałam już wymyślone zakończenie, ale nie mam ochoty tego pisać. Opowiadanie miało się zakończyć tym, że Hermiona przebudza się ze śpiączki i dowiaduje się od Ginny, że miała wypadek. Na co dziewczyna opowiada jej swój dziwaczny sen. To jest cały powód tego, dlaczego postacie nie są kanoniczne. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie o co mi chodzi, bo pisze to na szybko ^^"

To chyba wszystko. Przepraszam tych, którym się spodobało to opowiadanie. Pozdrawiam gorąco wszystkich czytelników. Żegnajcie.


End file.
